


Day 1 The Old Man

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Prompt List 3- Characters of The Woods [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Gen, The Sheriff is magical, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: There is a forest where a town once stood. Frozen in time it is protected by an old man who looks younger than he is. An old man constantly searching.





	Day 1 The Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an Inktober thing I'm doing. I have eleven lists that I'm pulling from randomly. (Basically I pull out a number and it tells me what fandom to write on. Depending on the day and fandom I could be writing many prompts. Each prompt will be one of sixty-five fandoms.) If you like a particular prompt and want it expanded drop a comment and I will do my best.

There are whispers that slide through the trees. The grow and rise like incorporeal waves talking of a witch who gained his power late in life. Of a man now older than he should be. Long life thrust upon him unwillingly.

 

“The blood of his son caused his longevity,” whisper the dryads in what could be sympathy.

 

“He ate the essence of a changeling child,” speculate the fae who can be bothered to care. No one knows how or why.

 

Just that the man who watches with too old eyes is just and fair. That he will help you if you need it. Human or not, so long as you mean the inhabitants of Beacon Hills forest no ill will you have his protection should you need it. Children, despite what the fae think, are especially safe.

 

It’s said that Old Man Jay is searching for something he’ll never find. That he made a promise backed and steeped so thoroughly in magic one could taste it to never stop. He converses with wolves and foxes. Is friends with the Geancanach who flit around him like hummingbirds. They want to help, they try to help. But they can’t, not yet and maybe not ever.

 

The forest is quiet, forgotten by the expanding world outside it. Protected by magical wards that no technology can pierce, it is a monument to the past. In the center of the forest is a crumbled and aged town that gave the forest its name. Once lively and action-filled it’s just as quiet as the forest. Empty except for the ghosts of the old man.

 

_ “I’ll find you, Stiles. Always and forever. Daddy promises this. So sleep and I’ll be here when you wake.” _


End file.
